A Warning
Disclaimer: This story is a complete falsehood. Also, please do not edit my story. Author: My name is Mae, I like creepypasta, and this is my first attempt at a story. It was a muggy evening, the kind where you could almost imagine your blood had become jelly. Obviously, I was going to stay inside, away from the heat and humidity, within the safety of my air-conditioned house. I clicked on the Minecraft icon, and hummed "Uptown Funk" as I waited for it to load. I was bored with all of my worlds, so I just typed in a random multiplayer server address to see if it'd work. After a couple of tries, like brunomars.com, and fluffybunny.com, I finally logged on. Can't tell you what it is. IT won't let me. So let the following story be a warning. When I got on the world, I immediately started to punch down some trees, obviously. I figured the server was pretty new, since I didn't see anything player-made, other than my fresh new crafting table. I quickly made a pickaxe and a sword, and went out to literally bring home the bacon. Well, except for the fact that I was currently homeless, but I'd fix that after I got some food. There weren't really any animals, until I rounded a mountain, and I found a bunch of cows. Not bacon, but hey, who doesn't like a good old steak from time to time? As I walked towards them, I noticed none of the cows were moving. They just stood there, probably because of a glitch. I waited, because I figured my game was lagging. The rest of the game was still going on though, so it didn't really make sense. That's when the cows turned purple. Just for a second, but definitely noticeable, and hon, don't wear no purple when you're being a cow. Oh well, probably fine, right? Nope. Right after the lavender coloured bovine incident my game crashed. Doing the obvious thing, I swore and got back onto Minecraft. I decided to play singleplayer, since that server was glitchy. Half of my worlds were missing! HALF!!! I decided to play on an old world I had. It was pretty, and I had forgotten about it. It was fun, and almost exciting to go through all of the old buildings I had made. When I had gotten myself sufficiently reacquainted with the world, I went into a cave, with a complete treasury of torches, and an awesome knock-back enchanted diamond blade. I stalked through the cave system, fingers ready to click the number of the hot-bar my sword was in at a moment's notice. Then I saw a torch. It led to another torch, which in turn led to another torch. I followed the trail, figuring it was a trail I'd made a while back, when I had still played this world. As I followed the trail, I placed more torches, and vanquished evil mobs. The trail led to a box of gold, I think 5x5x5. I went inside and the wall in front of me was glass. A single cow wandered in the adjacent room the glass showed. The cow mooed, and flickered purple, just like in the other server. Just as I noticed a pressure plate in the other room, the cow stepped onto it. The floor moved away from below my feet, and I fell. What was happening? I landed in a stone cavern, and somehow didn't take any fall damage. Oh wait, I'm sinking. Duh, water. I swam to the surface and hopped out of the pool. There were signs on the wall, each a little chilling. Surprise! :) Did you like it? I hope so, because there's more where that came from. Let's play a game. Aww... Don't try to escape. :( The water has already disappeared. See? Don't try it. The stone is only the first layer. I coated this cave with bedrock. I have a game. Please listen/look. I have a game. A lovely game. Do you like games? I do. Just look up. Haha! You have a minute to find the exit before that lava drops. Good luck :D This person was a douche, but I didn't really want to lose this level. I almost needed to know what was going to happen next. So I looked, and looked, and looked. Nada. I was getting worried, when a block in the corner disappeared. I quickly jumped down the hole it had created, as I had only noticed it had created a hole from which I could escape the lava. I fell four blocks, and hit the ground sprinting. I was now sprinting down a long hallway, and at the end, I found a room made of redstone, with more signs. Do you have a sister? Christie, right? You love her, right? Then I suggest you don't die. I'd say ... your lives will then be one and the same. I'm a sicko? I need mental help? True. But if you don't play my game, your little sister will be getting a very big boo-boo. This level is one of my favorite. Also did I mention I like chainsaws? Good luck :D He seemed to know what I was thinking. Now I needed to stay one step ahead of him (or her). I was a little scared, so I logged out of Minecraft, and dialed 911. Nothing. Not even the annoying music while you wait for them to pick up the phone. My computer started whining, and I turned. I watched as a word document opened. You thought you could escape? I already told you there's no escape. You might want to check on your sister. I ran to my baby sister's room. She was still sleeping very peacefully. I saw one small, fine, cut, fresh and new on her bicep. When I went back to the document on my computer, in a black, jagged, font I'd never seen before, were the words, "Check closer." I ran back, and my sister was still there, but another mark was on her arm. I picked her up to take here with me, and that's when I noticed it. She was still. Not sleeping. Still. Oh god. Common sense told me to go to the police, and report it, but my mind was running on anger now. I went to the document, not caring that it might be unsafe, and typed in : What the hell do you want? I want to play a game. :) Why'd you kill my sister? I had to. You didn't want to play a game with me. :( Screw you. I'm getting the police. Look behind you. I ALWAYS win my games. :D ... Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas